The Other Side
by GangstersMakeMeHappy
Summary: No longer a OneShot. Jasper POV. Former title "Finding Jasper" Jasper feels confused and worried as Edward makes a shocking decision that will impact all their lives.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell have I just done?" I thought to myself as I ran through the thick forest. I had to hunt. My brain was swirling with the intoxicating scent of Bella's blood. A wave of guilt crashed over me as I took down a large elk. The animal's blood could not satisfy the intense craving of her fascinating scent. As I finished with the creature, I heard I sound about a mile away. "Jasper!" Edward called from behind me. I was too embarrassed to look at my brother so I just turned away. My brother slowed to a stop just behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Jasper, it's ok, I know you are still new to this life and your reaction was only normal. Bella doesn't blame you for what happened." A pained look came over his face. " _I_ don't blame you." I squeezed the bridge of my nose. " I can't be the weak one anymore, Edward." I sighed. "You aren't weak, Jasper." he said " You are just more accustomed to that lifestyle than some of us" I started to run, but he stopped me. " You _aren't_ weak, Jasper." I turned to him. " Then what do you call that, huh?!" I yelled. "I just tried to attack your girlfriend, all because of a paper cut!! What would you call it? Strength??" He paused. Then he spoke. "Do you remember when I first saw Bella?" he asked. Of course I did. The feelings of pure wanting and hatred rolling off of Edward was almost too much to bear. I was almost glad when he fled to Denali. " Ah. You do. "Then you must remember how I had so much trouble _not _killing her, I just stayed away." he sighed. " But once I connected her enticing smell with an intriguing personality… I just couldn't hurt her" I scraped my hiking boot on the ground. "It would help you too Jasper, getting to know Bella a bit better." A softness glazed over Edward's eyes that I only saw when he spoke of her. I could feel the pure love pouring off of him. I took a step back. " I want to be able to connect with Bella, b-but…" I stuttered. I never stutter. " She just smells so _good_" I dropped my head in my hands. "Yes" He sighed " That seems to be her only fault"

"The second she cut her finger I had to hold my breath" He looked ashamed. " I would still be there with her if I could handle it." I rose my head and looked him in the eye, for the first time since he'd found me. " I'm ready to go back" I said. My voice steady. "As am I, Carlisle must be finished suturing Bella's arm by now." We bolted from the site.

I had always been very good at keeping my thoughts concealed around Edward, and today was no different. I overlapped my thoughts and senses as we ran. What my brother didn't know couldn't hurt him. Or could it?


	2. Chapter 2

For many days now, I had been perceiving some very odd feelings coming from Edward. He was very quickly becoming dark, gloomy and, something I hadn't seen since before he met Bella, reclusive.

Bella was feeling the brunt of this behaviour. She was feeling confused, ignored and pushed aside. I knew…I just knew, or Bella's impending horror… but I did not tell her, in fear that I would turn her against Edward. Already I knew that Edward would fully regret his future actions, and if he heard my thoughts on the subject, he didn't voice them. I felt so horrible everyday, just feeling the tension and sadness rolling off of my oldest brother. Then two days after Bella birthday, Edward called a family meeting. We often had these meetings, but usually only to notify the family of some good hunting spots we had found recently. But just before we all filed into the formal dining room, Alice pulled me aside. "Jasper! This is so very very bad" she whispered "I just saw Bella lying on the forest floor, sobbing" She cringed. "I don't know what he is going to do, but I know you have been feeling something weird going on" She stared at me. I sent the best feelings I had out to her. She sighed. "Thanks" she mumbled. We grasped hands and strode into the room. A rather unfortunate sight greeted us. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were all seated along the length of the table, with equal looks of horror.

"Please Edward!" Esme exclaimed. "No!"


End file.
